bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Father Gascoigne
Father Gascoigne is a character and boss in Bloodborne. He can be found in Central Yharnam. Father Gascoigne drops the Oedon Tomb Key upon defeat. The Tomb of Oedon Lamp will also become available. Description Father Gascoigne is an experienced hunter who has been infected by the plague. He wears the Gascoigne's Cap, Gascoigne's Garb, Gascoigne's Gloves, and Gascoigne's Trousers. Despite his title, he is not a Healing Church priest. Father Gascoigne can be a possible ally to aid the Hunter in Central Yharnam and with the Cleric Beast (before he becomes a hostile boss, of course). Lore Gascoigne was a priest in a foreign land, where he earned the title of "father". At some point in his life, Gascoigne travelled to Yharnam and eventually joined the Healing Church as a hunter. Upon joining the Church as a hunter, Gascoigne was partnered with Henryk, an older hunter. The two made an effective duo, and their effectiveness lead to Henryk's "tragically" long life. At some point, Father Gascoigne took a wife by the name of Viola and the pair had two daughters. As Gascoigne continued to hunt, he began to be affected by the bloodlust, even forgetting his family. Viola was known to play a Tiny Music Box, a memento of theirs, in order to draw him home when he had been out all night and to make him remember her and their children when he began succumbing to the bloodlust. Their daughter, the Young Girl, still resides in Central Yharnam. The Tiny Music Box will be given to the Hunter when speaking with the Young Girl, and can be used against Father Gascoigne to stun him during battle. During his final hunt, Gascoigne finally went over the edge. He fell completely to the bloodlust, becoming little more than the beasts he had hunted. His wife Viola left their home in order to search for her husband, but forgot her music box. No longer remembering who she was, it appears that Gascoigne killed his own wife. He is found hacking away at corpses by The Hunter, who puts Gascoigne down. Strategy Phase One Father Gascoigne has three forms in the battle. His first two forms use his trick weapon, the Hunter Axe. He begins with the axe in shortened form, and will shoot his Hunter Pistol at the Hunter after his combos or dodges. Gascoigne will flinch when hit by most weapons two or three times, but will then gain superarmor and be able to attack. Learning this timing presents a good opportunity to stagger him and perform a Visceral Attack. Alternately, dodge to the side and then resume attacking. At mid-range, Gascoigne will occasionally roll towards the player; firing during his roll will often interrupt his following attack and cause a stagger. (This technique can work for all Hunter enemies, but is not guaranteed, as they often attack with their firearm after they roll). Phase Two Once his health is reduced to about 2/3 of his maximum, he will transform the axe into its longer two-handed version. He can still use his Pistol while in this phase, despite the fact that no other hunter can do this. Phase Three For the final 1/3 of Father Gascoigne's health, he will transform into a wolf-like creature for the rest of the battle. This form is stronger, faster, and more aggressive. He also gets a new jump attack, which can catch you off guard if you aren't careful. However, his resistance to Fire damage drops accordingly. It is still possible to stagger him with firearms. Dialogue |} Notes * Using the Tiny Music Box in close proximity causes him to stop attacking, instead clutching his head in pain and muttering to himself. This can help players to make the fight against Gascoigne less difficult, especially during phase two, when he switches to using a large axe. However, using the Tiny Music Box three times before the final phase of the fight will cause him to transform into a beast prematurely, which could make the fight considerably more difficult since the player will have to deal with his heightened aggression and damage output while having more of his health remaining. * Viola's corpse can be found on a nearby roof in the same area where Father Gascoigne is encountered. The Red Jeweled Brooch can be obtained by looting her corpse. * Henryk, his old hunting partner, can be fought at the Tomb of Oedon Lamp during Eileen the Crow's questline. Trivia *Father Gascoigne is voiced by Connor Byrne. *Strangely, his Hunter Pistol behaves like a Hunter Blunderbuss. He also uses an uppercut from his Hunter's Axe, and slashes the ground emitting sparks when meleeing when attacking. The way his weapons behave differently, compared to the players' versions may come from Gascoigne being more of an experienced hunter since the player does not have access to these attacks when wielding the Hunter's Axe. *Playing the Tiny Music Box to Gascoigne if he's summoned will elicit a small chuckle. *Gascoigne's name is of an Old French origin, named after Gascony, a region in France. This name is more commonly used in England, which can explain why Father Gascoigne speaks with a Southern Irish accent. In the prologue to the player's battle with him, he states "...Beasts all over the shop...", 'all over the shop' being an Irish colloquialism. *In the alpha build, when Gascoigne killed the player he would mutter the words "sick creature... may you rest in peace... Umbasa". Umbasa is an expression (similar to the "Amen" or "God bless you" of Christianity) used by clerics and religious people in the world of Demon's Souls, Bloodborne's spiritual predecessor. This line has been cut in the final game. *If one were to listen carefully after defeating him in his beastform, you can hear Gascoigne scream "forgive me" he could be referring to his wife Viola or his partner Henryk as he finally saw the beast he had became shortly before fading and remembered all that he had done. It is even possible that he could have been referring to the player character. Videos Father Gascoigne Saw Spear Tactic. Father Gascoigne 1-shot Stagger Method on Stairs Music Gallery Art-bloodborne-screen-b09.jpg Two_handed.PNG|Gascoigne using the transformed version of the Hunter's Axe Father_g.png|Father Gascoigne as a summoned co-operator Image bloodborne-Priest Gascoigne3.jpg Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20160308202701e.jpg Image bloodborne-Priest Gascoigne2.jpg CBOKJlGWcAE3Wnf.png ru:Священник Гаскойн de:Pater Gascoigne Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Summons